A Home
A Home is the fourth episode of Season Two of SyFy's Van Helsing. This is overall the seventeenth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Vanessa encounters a group of vampires whose gruesome methods bring savagery to a new level; the Juvenile Delinquents continue their game of cat and mouse with Sam and that has deadly consequences.Van Helsing - Episode 2.04 - A Home - Sneak Peek, Promotional Photos & Synopsis Recap After the horrible events of last week (Dylan dead, Vanessa screaming) everything is still pretty terrible. Vanessa is completely torn up over the loss of her daughter but instead of curling up into a ball and having a good cry, she’s hacking Ferals to death with a tomahawk. Because she’s a Van Helsing and really, what else is there to do? Julius is worried for her sanity and her safety, since murder sprees rarely go well for the one doing the murdering, and he’s concerned that eventually she’s going to come up against a vampire she can’t defeat. His concern is accompanied by a story from his past and we realize that, now that he’s not a vampire anymore, Julius is actually pretty awesome. They are interrupted, though, by our new favorite breed of vampire, the Skinners. They, well, they skin people and eat them and make clothing out of their faces and generally walk around being the worst things on the entire planet, and remember, this is a world where Vampires basically run everything. Lucky for our heroes, apocalyptic environments also tend to breed some really interesting children, like the ones who quite literally save their skins by luring the Skinners into a trap and taking them out from the trees. They call themselves The Johnsons, and they’re basically like Peter Pan’s Lost Boys if Peter was a lovely gay couple, and the pirates were vampires, and Neverland was a post-apocalyptic hellscape. Minor differences, really. Anyway, the Johnsons show Vanessa and Julius around their camp, which is full of fun and games and guitars and campfire stories and weapons and violence. Julius is completely sold on the idea, it seems happy and hopeful. Vanessa, though, not so much. She’s of the opinion that you shouldn’t steal a child’s innocence no matter what and she meets a kid who has scars on his arms so she’s convinced he’s being abused. Mike and Chad want to prove they’re good people so they invite her to attend a trade meeting with the group Troy, the kid, used to belong to. She’ll see they were the abusive ones. She agrees. Meanwhile, back at the juvenile prison turned torture palace, Sam is really doing his best to be the creepiest thing on the entire planet. He’s killed a whole clutch of kids now, lopping off all their fingers and turning them into a necklace of terror. Felix is still doing his best to deal with the fact that he’s been turned into Sam’s pet and new Mohamad, but he’s kind of losing it. Sam tries to get him to learn sign language and play with him, but seeing as Sam is covered in the blood of his friends, Felix is having a hard time. To his credit, Felix does attempt to escape, and even more to his credit, he actually goes back to try to rescue his friends. It’s an act that gets him caught by Sam, though, surprisingly, Sam doesn’t just up and murder him like you might think. He’s still looking for a new/old friend. Instead, he gives Felix a Mohamad inspired haircut and, just to make sure Felix can’t continue to protest that that is not, in fact, his name, Sam cuts out his tongue for good measure. Felix is really going to need to learn to sign now. But the joke is about to be on Sam because, as it turns out, the group Vanessa and her new friends are headed to meet are none other than the teenagers Sam has been systematically murdering for the last few days. When they don’t arrive at the meeting place, Vanessa heads off to investigate with The Johnsons and discovers that the serial killer turned vampire she didn’t kill last season is back to his murderous ways. She’s definitely going to be taking care of business this time, right? Cast Starring *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam *Rukiya Bernard as Doc Special Guest Star *Phil Burke as Mike Johnson Guest Starring *Aleks Paunovic as Julius Additional Cast *Shane Symons as Ethan Johnson *Donny Lucas as Chad Johnson *Cory Gruter-Andrew as Troy Johnson *Edie Hennessey as Little Girl *Darren Mann as Ryan *Olivia Ryan-Stern as Chloe *Bzhaun Rhoden as Felix *John DeSantis as Skinner #1 *Daniel Cudmore as Skinner #2 *Anthony Bailey as Skinner #3 Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 4 Clip Into the Woods SYFY VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 4 Sneak Peek A Home SYFY Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes